1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to asphaltic materials, in particular to a type of packaging for asphalt cements and modified asphalt cements for storage and use.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Asphalt is a very versatile construction material which has been in use for thousands of years. There are several disadvantages to the current methods of handling and using asphalt. This is because the properties of asphalt are affected by time and environment.
Asphalt cement, which is usually a semi-solid material at room temperature, is conventionally obtained as the residual material from refining of crude petroleum. As such it is produced at elevated temperatures. It must be maintained at elevated temperatures for transfer to storage tanks and any transfer from one container to another until ultimate use. Most uses of asphalt cement require elevated temperatures for application. Most asphalt cement must therefore be maintained at elevated temperatures from the time of manufacture to the time of use. Significant amounts of energy in the form of heat must be expended in order to maintain the asphalt in a fluid state. Also, the properties of the asphalt cement can be adversely effected by prolonged storage at elevated temperatures.